Don't Speak
by Yukihiro Hanakawa
Summary: Riku Abe just witnessed the murder of the single, most beloved person in all of Harajuku. Strange part is, he saw it before it ever happened. Now he's got to find a way to find the killer and stop him before Sora Mitsuo ends up dead. RxS AU
1. PROLOGUE

**Fanfic number two. I'm kind of excited about this one. It's my 'love-story-with-a-twist,' based off of a book I'm writing called ****Kiss or Kill .**** I'd love some opinions, good or bad. Feedback makes for a happy little japanese guy**

**disclaimer: ****I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. I own the OCs and the plot, and any random lyrics I decide to toss in.**

**summary:**** Riku Abe just witnessed the murder of the single, most beloved person in all of Harajuku. Strange part is, he saw it before it ever happened. Now he's got to find a way to find the killer and stop him before Sora Mitsuo ends up dead.**

**warnings:**** blood, violence, language, murder, lemon in the future.**

**Don't Speak**

When it came to Sora Mitsuo, there were a select few things that ran through a person's mind. His stunning blue eyes were perfectly almond shaped and practically glowed. His chocolate colored hair suited him perfectly, and it had the amazing ability to spike out on its own, no product necessary. There was always a hint of a smile gracing his perfectly pouty lips. His skin was like the finest of porcelain, and he had a body that left both men and women lusting after him. When he entered a room, his presence just seemed to command attention, and for that one breif moment, all eyes were on him. He had such a confidence about him that radiated. Sora was a star, the brightest of stars. He was perfection. He was everybody wanted.

Though if anyone had thought to ask Sora what _he_ thought about himself, well... they would think he was speaking of someone completly different To him, all he was was a doll for everyone to look at.Of course, not many people realized that he was exactly that. He was instructed to look this way, behave that way. He was told what to do and say, never permitted to have an opinion of his own. Or at least, not to voice it. If someone had thought to ask him what he thought, Sora would have said he was simply a puppet, a marionette hooked so tightly to his strings, yet so desperate to break free. Perhaps it was this desperation that drove him to throw himself off the roof of a twenty story building, ending his own life.

Of course, that's how everybody _else_ saw things. I, on the other hand, I believe something very different happened. I saw him that night, standing on the roof, rain pouring down over him so beautifully. When I looked up at him then, I saw why people loved Sora so much. Even then, in that moment, he was so radiant Of course, everybody saw _that_. But me, I saw something nobody else saw that night. I saw him turn, looking behind him, shaking his head. I saw the look of panic and fear that came when he fell so gracefully to the pavement below. And that was when I realized something: Sora Mitsuo did not choose to die that night. Sora had seen something up there, something that terrified him. Putting the pieces together, I came to the conclusion that Sora hadn't jumped off that building like everyone thought he had. He was pushed. His death was no suicide, it was **murder.**

The strange thing is, I saw this before it actually happened. As in, it hasn't happened yet. Now, I'm not crazy enough to go claiming I'm psychic ir anything like that. Nothing like that had ever happened to me before, and nothing like it has happened since. I don't know why I saw what I saw. I don't know why it was me that saw it. I mean, I've never so much as talked to the guy. I've seen him -who _hasn't_- but that's about it. I don't know anything about the scene that I saw so clearly. What I _do_ know is that someone is planning to kill Sora Mitsuo, and somehow I have to find a way to save him.

Of course, the main question here is, what makes me so special? I mean, I've never talked to the guy, right? But as I said, I've _seen _him. And he's seen me. We've stood there, across a distance, looking at each other, gazes locked. It's only happened a few times, and only for a moment, but I saw something in him that no one else could see. I saw the pain and anguish there. I saw the sadness in him. Maybe that's why it was me that saw him die. It may sound crazy, hell some people may think I'm a raving lunatic. But I know Sora will die unless I find a way to save him. And I damn well am going to save him.

So it's me versus whoever this is that wants Sora Mitsuo dead. Lucky me, eh? I mean, I'm just a nobody. I'm the guy no one likes, no one cares about. In fact, some people are down right scared of me for some reason. I don't know why, it's not like I'm that scary or anything. I mean sure, I wear a bit more makeup on my eyes than guy should, my hair is naturally silver, which kind of freaks people out, and I have a large number of earrings and such, but still. Anyway, how am I supposed to stop a killer? I can't even manage to run my own life, and now I'm responsible for saving someone else's?

I have a bad feeling about this.

**And now it all begins. Review please, it keeps me going and I'd love to know what you think of it.**

**Taku no ai to,  
Yukihiro Hanakawa**


	2. Chapter 1

**Now on to the actual story, yes? I didn't expect to get feedback this soon, so to those of you that sent reviews, arigatou gozaimasu (thank you very much). It motivated me to update REALLY fast. I'm hoping to get a few chapters up in the next couple days, so I hope you'll like it **

**disclaimer: ****I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. I own the OCs and the plot, and any random lyrics I decide to toss in.**

**Don't Speak**

_It was raining hard that night. The people that were caught in it were rushing to get home. Catching taxi's, busses, some headed for the subway. He walked down the street towards his apartment, not bothered by the rain that poured down on him. Though something made him look up, and when he did, his breath caught in his throat. Up on top of a building, someone stood dangerously close to the edge. He looked closer, squinting against the rain in his eyes, then realization hit him. He knew who that was up there! Sora Mitsuo. Everyone in Harajuku knew who Sora was. Everyone loved him. So, why was he up on the building in the rain like this? Then a thought of panic hit him like a sledgehammer. Sora was going to jump. He didn't know what to do. There was no way he could stop him. He'd never get there in time. There was nothing he could do._

_People had noticed now, they had seen him up there. Some of them were yelling at him to come down, get off of there. He saw Sora shake his head a bit, he turned, and for a moment it looked as if he would come back down safely. But then... he jolted, and the sounds of screams erupted from the streets as his body fell gracefully to the ground, hitting hard. Looking up at the building, he knew no one else had seen the hands that had shoved Sora off of the roof._

_Rain was pouring heavily. Lights flashed from everywhere around the scene. People stood behind the yellow tape, some crying, others talking to friends in shock. Nothing like it had ever happened in this part of town before. It was completely unexpected, it was so hard to believe. But the proof was right there, under the white sheet. There was a body under there, blood spattered on the street around it. Sora Mitsuo's body. Lifeless and limp, laying there on the pavement, dying the white sheet dark red._

Riku Abe blinked his eyes a couple times, shaking his head lightly. He looked around the dark street, but there was nothing there. Just people walking down the sidewalks, talking, laughing and having a good time. Nothing new, nothing different. No one was dead. And from across the street, he was sure that was Sora Mitsuo he saw, surrounded by a group of his friends, laughing and smiling. He was fine, he was alive. But then... what was that he'd just seen? It couldn't be a dream, he was wide awake. The throbbing pain above his left temple proved that. But then, what _was_ that? Riku always knew he had a bit of a wild imagination, but to imagine somebody's death so clearly... how could that be possible? It didn't make any sense. He didn't get visions, he wasn't psychic -at least not to his knowledge he wasn't- so... what was that? It made no sense to him at all. If anything, Riku was starting to think he should get his head examined. There had to something amiss up there if he was seeing people die all of a sudden. He looked across the street again, just to make sure that Sora was indeed alive and well. No surprise, he was. And he was looking back this time, right at him. Riku felt those bright blue eyes on him from across the road. But not a minute later, he'd gone back to talking to his friends and soon disappeared around the corner.

'Hm... that was weird,' Riku thought, shaking his head again and walking down the streets towards his apartment. Though as he turned down a side street, a thought hit him. Maybe... maybe that vision -whatever it was- had meant something? What if Sora was in trouble? Not that he knew the guy, but still. If someone was in trouble, he should help right? But first, he had to figure out what that whole thing was all about. There was some kind of occult shop down the street from his place, maybe he would check it out on the way home. They had books about that kind of thing. And at the moment, Riku kind of wanted to know why he'd just seen the most beloved person in all of Harajuku dead on the street.

Star Child, that's what the place was called. The bell dinged as he went inside, and the girl behind the counter looked up and gave him a friendly smile. He nodded his head to her and headed towards where he saw a few shelves of books. Looking through them, he found a couple that seemed promising, but one stuck out immediately. _Premonitions: The Gift of Sight._ Normally, Riku would have passed it off as just plain bull. But right now, he was way too weirded out by what had happened, not to mention confused as hell, so he would take all the help he could get. Sighing, he took the book up to the counter, paying for the book then making his way home.

About an hour later, he sat on his black plush sofa, the book in his lap. He was still fighting with himself whether he should actually read the thing or not. It could help him figure out why he was seeing people die, but it could be a bunch of mystical bull that would lead him nowhere. He sat there for a while, his inner thoughts waging war in his head until the door opened, making him jump near a mile in the air.

"You sure are jumpy," his best -and only- friend, and roommate said as she plopped down next to him, "what you reading?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking over at the girl on the sofa next to him. From the looks of it, she could see the confusion in his eyes. She looked at him with concern, tilting her head a bit, her long dark hair falling over her shoulder.

"Satsuki... have you ever seen something happen... but it really didn't?" he asked her. "Um... like a dream? Everybody has dreams, Ri. It's kinda normal." He shook his head, looking down at the book in his hands. "No... it wasn't a dream. It couldn't have been. I mean, I was still awake. It's like, I got this weird feeling and then I saw this... I don't know what it was. But I know it wasn't a dream."

She sighed then, running a hand through her long hair, and looked at him with an eyebrow raised. It was the look she gave him when he wasn't making much sense. She gave him that look a lot. "Well... what exactly did you see?" she asked, her curiosity glowing in her eyes. Riku sighed and looked back down at the book, shaking his head. It was still hard for him to comprehend, seeing what he saw. It was so real, so clear. And yet, it wasn't. It didn't happen. God, he was so confused.

"I... it looked like a suicide at first. But from where I'd been standing, I could see that it wasn't. Someone pushed him off of that building. But it's like I was the only one who saw that part. Everyone else just thought he'd jumped. It doesn't make sense though. Why would someone want to kill Sora? Everyone loves him."

Her eyes went wide then, and her jaw dropped a bit. "Sora? Sora _Mitsuo?_" he nodded. "But... why would someone want to kill him? He's perfect. He's like a god damned _angel_ or something. It doesn't make sense that someone would want to kill him. God, Riku, I always knew your imagination went a little crazy sometimes, but to come up with something like _this-"_

"I know," he said, cutting her off, "That's what I don't get. Why does someone want him dead, and why am I the one that knows somone does? That's why I got this," he said, holding up the book, then setting it down on the side table, "I thought it might give me answers." He sighed again and looked up at the ceiling, confusion evident in his aqua eyes. "Did it help?" she asked after a minute. He shook his head. "I haven't even opened it yet. I don't know why I even bought the damn thing. Probably won't do any good. I've just got to figure this out on my own." He could hear Satsuki sigh from where she sat, then her head was on his shoulder. "You're not alone, Ri. You've got me. And we're gonna figure this thing out, 'kay? And..." He looked over at her, eyebrow raised in question. "Well," she said, trailing off a bit, "You're gonna have to tell him."

"WHAT?"

"Oh come _on_ Riku, you have to! I mean, if someone's trying to kill the guy, you should at least let him know about it!" He shook his head, looking at his best friend like she'd just sprouted a second head. "How? Just go up to him and say something like 'Hi, my name's Riku and I'm just here to tell you that someone's out to kill you. How do I know this? Oh, well, I had this little vision where someone shoved you off the top of a twenty story building. Have a nice day!' God, Satsuki, he'll think I'm crazy! Hell, he'll think _I'm _the killer!" He looked over at his friend, catching his breath as he stared her down. "There is no _way_ I'm going to tell him."

+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

"I hate you for this, you know that right? I'm taking away all your respect points and condemning you to the deepest darkest corner of loserville."

Despite his arguing, muttering, and strange versions of death threats, Riku was being dragged down the street by a relentless five foot two japanese woman. Satsuki had a good tight grip on him, forcing him to be dragged along behind her. "Riku, you _have _to tell him what you saw. You could save his life you know! And if you don't tell him, well, he's going to die, and that'll be on you. Do you really want that?" He stayed quiet, and instead just stopped fighting and let her pull him to a coffee shop that was known as Sora's favorite. She stopped abruptly, causing him to bang into her. Just up the sidewalk, coming out of the coffee shop, was Sora Mitsuo.

"Okay.. so, just walk up to him and introduce yourself, got it? Easy as cake." He looked down at Satsuki, giving her a clearly unhappy look. She, however, was not phazed by this and gave him a rather rough shove forward, causing him to knock right into Sora.

"My god, I'm so sorry. I.. um.." he stopped, looking back at Satsuki, who nodded reassuringly. "My name is Riku Abe. And... I need to talk to you."

+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

**Well, there's the first chapter. I know riku's OOC and all, but it's AU, so please forgive me. Satsuki is based off of my sister (god help me if she finds out i put her in a story) and will be making frequent appearences along with a few more OCs and some KH regulars as well. Other than that, keep reading, keep reviewing, and I'll keep this story going **

**Taku no ai to,**

**Yukihiro Hanakawa**


End file.
